Confessions Of A Teenage Rockstar
by sailorroxy
Summary: This is SAILOR ROXY and i am here to bring you a new SKIP BEAT story it may contain spoilers for volumes to come! Sho writes a song about Kyoko and how he feels about what he did to her! SONGFIC RENXKYOKO SHOXKYOKO ONESIDED MAY ONLY BE ONE SHOTE


This is SAILOR ROXY and i am here to bring you a new SKIP BEAT story called Confessions Of A Teenage Rockstar it may contain spoilers for volumes to come!!!!!!!!!! Sho writes a song about Kyoko and how he feels about what he did to her!!

disclaimer: i dont own SKIP BEAT and if i did we would know why ren left in the first place and why he wanted to forget kyoko! Also i dont own 'better than me' by Hinder and sho did not write this song (duh) hinder did and it just seem to fit them dont it?? but i do own lady's dove made them up myself. sorry if sho is ooc. NO FLAMES AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Sho was backstage it would be his turn to go on stage next after his opening band lady's dove stage time ended. He hated to admit it but he was a little nervous he had some how got Kyoko to come to his show to night and even managed to get her two front row seats.He was nervous because tonight he was going to sing a song that would only be sung that night because she would be there. His manager came and told him it was his turn to be on stage with a nod he made his way to the stage where his adoreing fans were waiting to see him.

He made a quick glance at the first row was she there????? As he got to the right of the front row he saw her,Kyoko had come.

Sho did the absolute best he could that night he wanted her to see him at his best and when ever he looked her way she eather seemed really interested in the show or talking to a girl with long dark hair. Than the time finally came the last song .The song he had written just for her.But befor he could say what he wanted to say to her he had to say what he did not want to say to his fans.He had to tell them the history behind the lyrics.

" This next song is a song i wrote not to long ago about a girl who was a major part of my life for many many years and i suppose still is a major part of my life. Ya see the reson she was a major part of my life was becuse she live with me and my parents when her mother was sick of being a mother witch was 9.99 times out of the year and my parents wanted me to marry her i wouldnt have it i mean come on she was plain and beoring i wanted what i thought was better . I knew vary well she was in love with me and i suppose you could say she was my girlfriend.but i only thought of her as a maid so when i brought her to tokyo with me i had her do all the work to support me.Not to long after that she heard me say all this to my manager.She said she would have revenge i said if ya want revenge join show biz she did and took it by storm. After awhile i saw her again and we sorta patched things up but she still wanted revenge.I wrote this song 'better than me' for her. thank you. Its just gonna be me so my band can have a break.''

Sho picks up his acustick gitar and starts to play the intro to the song while looking at her square in the eye.

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you

chorus

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me 

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures i took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me and the dressing rooms

_Flashback Kyoko and Sho together_

Sho's mother had took the five year old Sho and Kyoko to the mall to buy them some school cloths after they had picked out ten outfits each .She left them in the food court while she _did a lil shopping of her own_. The two had quickly gotten beored and had started playing tag Kyo had been it and had chaced Sho all through the stores till the had gotten to a shop thet could not prenounce and were chaceing each other all through the shop till they came aross to the flimsy dressing roms witch were only a large curtin hanging aroung a group of poles hanging all around and if one were to pull hard enough the whole thing would come down thet would soon learn. But as Kyoko chaced Sho toward the said she was getting close to catching him and when she did Sho had grabed the curtin and the whole thing came crashing down but the funny thing was that there were people behind the curtains who most did not have any cloths on or were pulling off there cloths which made both childeren laughe there small behinds off and Sho's mother had not been happy with the two of them and they were grounded for a week.

_End flashback_

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you 

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me 

Sho looked at Kyoko with a ' I am so sorry' look and she looked at him with an understanding gaze.He nodded and sang the next part of the song.

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end 

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)   
(You deserve much better than me)

The song ended and as always the crowd went crazy they loved it but he had to know what did she think???? So while she was looking he mouthed 'go back stage' .She quickly nodded and went left with who he assumed was who came with her.When he went back stage he was surprised to see she was already there. He wanted to say something but before he could she got p and spoke first.

" That was a nice song you wrote but im sure ya know its not gonna make me fall in love with you again thats just something i can will not do I love Ren and he loves me but thanks for the song.''

He was not surprised to hear her say this it was common knowlage that she was dateing Ren.

"I know but i just had to say 'I am Sorry' atleast once in my life time ya know???? Just do me a favor make Ren happy ok????? Oh and make sure he understands that he is happy when he is with you which is something i couldnt do when I did have you. So good bye"

She gave him an understanding look and a quick peck on the cheek with a quick good bye she left and in her own little way tell him 'Its all good.'

He knew that she would be happy with Ren thats all he wanted for now sooner or later he might get a chance to be with her again and have another chance to treat her right but who was he kidding? That day will never come so he should just give up but he couldn't help but hope.

This was The Confession Of A Teenage Rockstar.

ok i know it ended really stupid but as im writing this my fam is down the street shooting fireworks the reson im not is cuz i dont wanna it beoring so i hope you enjoyed my new skip beat story. LUV YAS - SAILOR ROXY


End file.
